Joyce Abestano as Sandy in ‘Tasya Fantasya’
March 9, 2018 Fresh from the success of her first role in the top-rating and award-winning leading curriculum-based comedy program, the Comedy Princess and Iskul Bukol star Joyce Abestano marks her leading role in her as she stars in the first episode of the revived modern-day fairytale showcase Tasya Fantasya entitled My Sandy Girl this Sunday with a premiere telecast on IBC-13. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) The anthology series, which will showcase fairy tales in the modern setting, will surely set a new trend in television. And with the premiere telecast is sure to be a gem for the fans of Joyce. The series will be focused on dreams and realities and how they intertwine even in the modern era. The show aims to be an inspiring series which will make us realize that even in the modern technology days, dreams still come true. Joyce will be supported by Patrick Destura (as Joshua), Tonton Gutierrez (Larry), Malou de Guzman (Gloria), Franchesca Salcedo (Idelle), Dexie Daulat (Kim), Princess Ryan (as Queen Marie), Larah Claire Sabroso (as the voice of Little Fairy), and Isabelle Daza (as Dyesa). Under the direction of Meryn B. Brondial, My Sandy Girl is a magical story of Sandy (Abestano), an 15-year old high school teenager who becoming a princess. She loves a good family that a girl who magically learns a fairytale. Joshua (Destura) is a high school boy who loves a crush on Sandy. Tasya Fantasya is another quality tradition of IBC-13 as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television. This will be produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services under the leadership of Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., the line producer and production outfit partnership behind the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the afternoon teleseryes Chacha and Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan, and the much-awaited primetime fantaserye Merlyna, as well as its huge success of Secarats Artist Group for young talents and artists performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday Let the magic of Tasya Fantasya fill your Sunday nights as My Sandy Girl marks its first episode this Sunday (March 11) after the PBA on IBC-13. Joyce Abestano (princess) 'Joyce Abestano tapped in ''Tasya Fantasya (aired in March 4, 2018) *January 3, 2018 *January 4, 2018 *January 5, 2018 *January 6, 2018 'Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura tapped in ''Tasya Fantasya episode (aired in June 24, 2018) *May 22, 2018 *May 23, 2018 *May 24, 2018 *May 25, 2018 'P&S Fashion Collection' We will be posting some of the highlights of the P&S Fashion Show 2018 from the red carpet entourage, press conference, show proper, awardings to IBC-13 coverage which will be aired on the news programs of IBC-13 (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Express Balita, News Team 13), IBC News Network (Fast Morning, Lunchtime News, Eala ng Balita) and Secarats News on Secarats TV and our press release articles from news dailies! April 18, 2018 - Congratulations to all who participated our event, P&S Fashion Show 2018 held @ Century Park Hotel - Malate, Manila most especially the P&S models and Secarats Artist Group. Thank you to our official partners from media and press (IBC-13, Secarats TV, 89 DMZ, Manila Times, People's Tonite, X-Files, NPC and PMPC), Robinsons Malls, Ivory Music & Video, PPOP Artist League, Gawad Filipino Awards, etc. P&S would like to thank our guests,visitors and to our supportive parents from Manila and in the province. Thank you for making this possible. It was indeed a success! GLORY TO GOD! April 18, 2018 - Updates of P&S Fashion Show 2018 held @ Century Park Hotel last April 18, 2018 with P&S models and STMS artists will be aired tomorrow, April 20, 2018 on IBC's news programs Express Balita, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan and News Team 13, and Secarats TV's Secarats News featuring a daily news round-up of Secarats. Please watch for it! Share mga kaPS! April 29, 2018 - Highlights of P&S Fashion Show 2018 held @ Century Park Hotel last April 18, 2018 with P&S models and STMS artists will be aired tomorrow, April 30, 2018 on PTV-4 between 7:00-8:00 AM, and . Please watch for it! Share mga kaPS!